Remember Creation
by AdraLoran
Summary: In a battle against the Vong, Jaina gets taken in by them and they realize that they've got a Goddess in their midst. Sure hope Kyp and Jag can come up with some sort of plan now... J&J, Wes&Inyri (Rating liable to change)
1. Prelude

**PRELUDE**  
  
The _Millennium Falcon_ drifted almost lazily in hyperspace, but those in the room knew that they weren't going as slow as it felt. The starlines were clearly visible, assuring any of their rising doubts. The mission on Galantos had been informative, yes, but if nothing else, a big nuisance. While good had, obviously, come of it, people had been injured too. Including Jaina Solo, though she didn't admit it, who was feigning a fever and quite convincingly at that.   
  
No, Jaina was feigning a fever because her entirety felt as if she were pounding it against a durasteel wall. Her body had been beaten physically while on Galantos, but it held nothing in comparison to how her mind felt. If physically she felt like she was being smashed into a durasteel wall over and over again, Jaina thought dryly, then I don't even know how to tell people what my head feels like.   
  
For all she could soundly piece together, she was on the _Falcon_ in the middle of hyperspace and couldn't tell where the sith she was going. Not that it mattered to her anyway. So long as it was away from the vong and so long as her twin was safe. A smile, not nearly as big as the one she held inside, went to her face. Jacen had gone to Zenoma Sekot with Uncle Luke and they'd succeeded.   
  
Jaina's head fell back on the cot as the _Millennium Falcon_ continued her trek through the starlines. With a last simple look around the room, she closed her eyes, focusing inward instead of outward, unconsciously aware of herself falling back into the cushion that was the Force. It seemed to engulf her as if it were water surrounding her. But it was not suffocating her, as water might; rather, it was letting her breath with more clarity. The blissful silence and the Force surrounding her eased her off into sleep.   
  
-+-   
  
_Once more Jaina found herself in the transparisteel box, her eyes locked on the two people fighting. The mirror images. Tahiri and Riina. The twin sets of green eyes locked on her and, though she couldn't hear the words, the tone announced quite plainly that they were speaking of her. For a moment, time hung in a standstill as Jaina watched the pair as Riina held her left arm and Tahiri held her right, both injured by the lightsabers. What one was doing to the other, was unwittingly being inflicted on herself. She watched as Tahiri and Riina started talking, their words a jumble that she couldn't distinguish.   
  
As though from a great distance, she thought she heard Jag's voice calling to her.   
  
"I love you, Jaina," the voice whispered over the darkened landscape. "Please come back to me..."   
  
It was an illusion, she knew, a product of wishful thinking. Jag may have felt such sentiments, but he'd never actually say them. But just the thought of him saying such things gave her the strength she needed.   
  
"Face your fears, Tahiri," she told the shadowy world around her   
  
The dreamscape began to tremble, as though about to dissolve away.   
  
"Krel os'a. Hmi va ta!"   
  
The darkness faded this time around, however, and then the dream was gone._   
  
-+-   
  
Jaina woke up some time later. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then looked at her chrono. O nine hundred by Coruscant's time. Coruscant. The thought struck a nerve as with it came the memories of the planet's loss to the Vong. Well, the Vong were going to get a very large wake-up call from Zonama Sekot, considering it had joined up with the forces fighting the Vong.   
  
Her memories swam about inside her head as she sat up, at last resting on the time she had been 'in' Tahiri's head. What she had seen there had been, to say the least, strange. But somehow it was entirely normal all at the same time. Her dream began to come back to her, the few decypherable words in it somehow with absolute clarity. When she had 'woken' up from her stay in the trance, she had found Jag there, holding her hand. She had said something to the effect of the fact that she'd heard him... Or that's who she thought it was. It must've been him, mustn't it? After all, by the look of him when she came back to consciousness, he appeared to have been there for a long time.   
  
A sigh eased its way past her lips as she looked around the room. Just the knowledge that she was safely in the _Falcon_ with her parents was enough to calm her fidgety nerves. But in all truth, she wanted to know if she was right. It had been Jag who she'd heard in that dream-state, hadn't it?   
  
She raised a hand to hit the release on the door, but found it opening before she'd even touched it. The knowledge that someone had managed to get that close to the door without her knowing of it through the Force made her a bit uneasy, but then again, she had been rather lost in her thoughts.   
  
As the door finished opening, a smile appeared on Jaina's face. Jag was standing in front of the door, an anxious look on his face. A smile played on Jaina's and she looked up at him expectantly. When he remained silent, she just shook her head.   
  
"What's wrong, Jag. And don't bother telling me that nothing's wrong because you're hardly a person to go around looking anxious," she said. Jaina didn't even bother being formal, didn't bother making him come in the room before she dropped titles. Everyone on board the _Falcon_ knew of their feelings towards each other...even if her father was a bit 'iffy' about it.   
  
Jag's expression lightened a bit as he took a step closer to where Jaina was standing. Through the Force she could easily detect the hints of concern that lingered there, though made no statement about them. Instead, she glanced down the way to where the door into the _Falcon_'s cockpit was and, upon seeing it closed, she stepped back to let Jag enter.   
  
He stepped past her, turning after he was inside the room. Jaina tapped the release on the door and waited for it to close before she turned to face Jag. A smiled played on her face again as she found herself immediately in Jag's strong embrase. She reached up with one hand to brush a bit of his hair out of his face, though it was hardly necessary as the black hair wasn't that long. Her other hand rested on his shoulder as she stood in the circle of his arms. A moment passed as they stood together, then Jag finally spoke.   
  
"Jaina..." She looked at him, waiting for him to continue and was quickly gratified. "I don't even know how to say this...but I'm just so glad I didn't lose you too..."   
  
Jaina smiled slightly as his voice trailed off, but said nothing. Her thoughts were returning to the words in her dream. She glanced up to find Jag looking at her, as if he were debating saying something more.   
  
"I just want to make the most of the time we have before we get back to the hustle and bustle of being on base... Before you have to return to being your Goddess self," he said at last. Jaina nodded.   
  
"Then why waste words?" Jaina questioned. Jag looked as if he was ready to reply, but was cut short by the kiss that followed Jaina's words. Her free hand moved around his neck to connect with her hand that was already on his shoulder. She felt Jag's hands break their circle, one of them coming to the small of her back to press her closer to him, the other around her waist.   
  
It was only the sound of Han cursing a little too close to the door did they break apart. Jaina let out a small sigh, wondering why her father had to be so intrusive without realizing it.  
  
* * * * *  
Technically, Jaina didn't even think her father had 'intruded' without knowing it. Somehow he had an innate ability to know just what was going on, no matter if he had the Force or not. And more than half the time, his hunches were right. It had taken them nearly eight days of pleasure cruising to get to Borleias, in which time she and Jag had found plenty of time to get away from the rest on the ship. Jaina had to thank her aunt for bringing not only _Jade Shadow_, but also _Widowmaker_ because that meant that they hadn't bothered worry about trifles like if her aunt and uncle happened to 'stop by'.   
  
As the ramp on the _Falcon_ lowered, Jaina quickly fixed her Goddess-face on. Inside she was sighing heavily. Outside, she displayed the appearance of a hardened warrior who was just 'a cut above the best'. That was what duty called Yun Harla the Trickster to be, so that's what she performed to.   
  
_Jaina!_ Kyp Durron's voice came through the Force. _Glad to see you made it back in one piece, not that we should've expected anything less._ While her face remained impassive, Jaina couldn't help smiling on the inside. It seemed that any emotion she had now was either interior or done with family and close friends behind closed doors. She had known that for a while now, but it still daunted her.   
  
_Good to see you too, Kyp. Glad to know that I won't have to carry my own bags anymore._ She felt Kyp's fake-indigence at her words, but it quickly passed, as she knew it would. While Han and Leia walked off to see the rest of the family as it disembarked from _Jade Shadow_, Jaina went to see Wedge.   
  
"Welcome back to Borleias, Goddess," he said, all seriousness. Jaina nodded, and wasn't surprised to see the twinkle of fun in his eye that she knew must be reflected in her own.   
  
Semi-formal greetings were exchanged since there were still the mechanical personal that were to be worry about, but for the most part, it was all fine and good. Jaina, though seriously wishing to go and get settled in her room once more, couldn't help feeling a bit apprehensive about leaving Jag to the tender mercies of her father...that is, if he was going to say anything at all.   
  
***   
  
The _Trickster_ was back in it's singled out spot in the docking bay of the _'Roost_. Around the bay, entirety of Twin Suns squadron was undergoing mechanic work. Jaina was sitting on one of the wings of her own craft, working on some of the lasers. The carbon scoring the covered parts of her X-Wing wasn't sufficient enough to call off the Vong's knowing that her X-Wing held the Trickster. How could it, considering the craft was also named as much.   
  
Cappie was in his place behind the cockpit, his whistling trills rising and falling as he worked at telling Jaina if she'd gotten the laser fixed properly. Though she didn't exactly need the R2 unit's help, she listened to it and responded just the same. The droid bleeped at her just as she finished her work.   
  
"Excellent. Glad to know I've got your back-up on this that my mechanical skills are not lacking yet."   
  
Cappie beeped again with amusement, if possible in a droid, high on his tone. Jaina smiled at him, patting his dome, then jumped down from the wing as the droid was lowered. Once Cappie was on the ground again, Jaina patted his dome fondly once more, then set off towards the barracks for some much-needed rest. Kyp fell into step next to her and she merely nodded with recognition to him.   
  
  
******   
  
Kyp stood against his own craft, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched Jaina work on her X-Wing. Something about the way she just commanded everything around here, even when she wasn't trying to, still held him enthralled. No, he was not in love with Jaina Solo. It was more like a respectful truce of equals: he admired her for what he'd watched her become, she respected him for what he already was.   
  
As Jaina jumped down from the wing, talking to Cappie as she went, he straightened up from against his X-Wing, his eyes following her as she walked in his direction. True, Twin Suns had their little bout of 'downtime', but that didn't prevent the Goddess charade put on for the Vong and the Peace Brigade. Jaina walked past him, her glance not even falling his way, but he didn't mind. Quickly he nodded to the mechanic that was working on his ship and he fell into pace next to Jaina.   
  
He could sense an agitation flowing from her through their bond in the Force but he didn't press the matter. If he did, he would be- no doubt- met with wrath of a very angry-at-being-questioned Yun Harla. So instead he just walked down the hall with her towards the barracks.   
  
Kyp stopped in front of Jaina's door as she did, her fingers absently punching in the digits to the access panel. Jaina disappeared within seconds behind the door and Kyp heaved a sigh, continuing his now-solitary trek to his own rooms.   
  
Jaina was in love with Jagged Fel; he knew that, Han and Leia knew that, everyone who was a family member- for the most part- knew that Jaina and Jag were actually to the point of what some would label 'a relationship'.   
  
Why Kyp himself couldn't agree with it, couldn't place it, was a mystery to him. He wanted Jaina to be happy and he loved her like a sister, like she was part of his family. Fortunately he had gotten over his adoration and love for her a while ago and now he was contented to be her 'man at arms' for the charade and her guard, more or less.   
  
Kyp deposited his brown robe to the back of a chair, running his fingers through his hair at the same moment. Then his strides carried him on to the kitchenette, his green eyes roaming through the area in something like amused uncertainty. He grabbed a ration bar, content to eat only that and a glass of water for a while, then quickly he devoured it. The water in the glass he hadn't even noticed he filled was downed at once, then he turned back to the living chambers of the area.   
  
He lowered his frame to the ground and leaned his back against the couch. His lids fell over his eyes and almost instantly his mind and spirit fell deeply into the Force, his body the only bit left of him to the naked eye as to the fact he was in meditation.  
  
It was hardly a minute past oh-two hundred when the alert on Borleias went off. Jaina was rolling out of bed at the first sound of the alarm, her feet touching the cold floor in nanoseconds. Not even bothering to make herself look half-decent in any form, she grabbed her flightsuit and pulled it on, zipping the zipper up to her throat. Her lightsaber came floating through the air via her call through the Force and Jaina quickly caught it, attaching it to her utility belt.   
  
She hit the release on her door, and then quickly braided her hair, not caring how loose it came out just so long as it didn't get in her face. Her flight helmet sat on the nightstand, where she had put it the night before, having wanted to examine what she thought was a crack. The helmet zoomed to her waiting hand as she turned back to the hall. She was hardly shocked to find Kyp outside her door, his fingers just reaching to touch the control panel. With a quick nod from Kyp, the two set off to the hanger bay, while the quick fingers of Jaina's left hand tied the hair elastic.   
  
The hanger bay was hardly chaotic, but it definitely wasn't in full order. The Twins Suns' X-Wings and lone clawcraft and the Rouge's X-Wings were sharing the docking bay and all the twenty-four pilots involved in flying within them were hurrying to their ships, some calling out to others. Jaina hardly noticed Wes and Gavin as they passed in front of her to their X-Wings. Wes seemed to then realize he needed to high-tail it to his own hanger and X-Wing because a moment later, he was out of sight. A group of varied mechanics were quickly finishing double checking crafts that they hadn't necessarily seen after the last skirmish two days previous.   
  
As Jaina neared the _Trickster_, she donned her helmet and then started her frame up the ladder into the cockpit. Cappie was whistling from his position behind her as she ran through the pre-flight check. The droid's connections with the engines and computers was easily apparent as she received the on-screen message of greeting. Whoever had claimed droids had no feelings or emotions obviously hadn't interacted with them much. The canopy closed over Jaina's head and she double-checked her restraints, her eyes darting around the varied controls.   
  
The comm. crackled away with the militarily stiff buzz of wingmates checking in with their partners or flight leaders. Then her squadron members' voices started coming over the comm. It was again the same chatter of wingmates checking in and then, as quickly as it had started, the chatter between her squadron had dimmed off.   
  
"Twin Suns, Control. Launch at will."   
  
Jaina double clicked her comm. for the officers to hear, and then settled herself in for the long haul.   
  
"Alright Twins, break off into trios once we're clear."   
  
"I copy, lead." Kyp's voice came over the comm., oddly serious.   
  
Jag's voice was soon to follow and, in spite of herself, she felt her stomach flip flop. A few of her pilots chose to double click their comms rather than verbally reply, but she got solid groundings from most.   
  
With the last person checking in, she raised her ship off the docking platform and maneuvered it easily through the opening into space. The skips spinning around were already engaged with Vanguard and even as she and her squadron pulled out from the _'Roost_, she saw a group of TIEs depart from a hanger on the _Right to Rule_. Though she sped out and away from the _Ralroost_, Jaina couldn't help being a bit impressed. The Imperial Remnant was here, lead by Admiral Gilad Pellaeon.   
  
Behind her, she could just make out the sudden appearance of another New Republic ship exiting hyperspace: the _Errant Venture_. General Garm bel Iblis and the _Peregrine_ were already stationed a ways from the _'Roost_ and the _Venture_ filled in the gap of space between them. Swooping in from above, Jaina caught sight of the _Millennium Falcon_'s underside as her father rolled his beloved ship down in something like a greeting to Jaina. Almost as soon as the _Venture_ had made her presence know, however, another Yuuzhan Vong worldship appeared from the depths of hyperspace.   
  
"Shield trios now," Jaina commanded over her comm. Immediately she saw Jag and Kyp separate off the swarm of the squadron, each of them grabbing a position on one of her wings. On her tactical board she saw the rest of the formations come out of what had once been the embarking body of Twin Suns.   
  
"Cappie, filter out anything that's not from Two or Three, will save our hides, or is a distress call," she barked to the droid. Her reply was a series of beeps and blats from the droid, all these noises coming onto her screen in text.   
  
AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE OR NOT?   
  
Jaina muttered a few of her trademark curses under her breath, reminding herself to discuss just who was in charge of who in this 'relationship' with her droid once they got through the battle.   
  
"You've been telling me for a while now that you're not an idiotic droid with merely artificial intelligence. So now that I finally give you the means to use your so-called 'higher knowledge', you go around saying you're just what your makers said you were."   
  
Cappie began to beep a reply, but abruptly Jaina rolled clear of fire aimed at her. The group of skips that they were now engaging had come from one of the four worldships now in the system, but Jaina paid them no immediate attention, as she knew the Supreme Warlord wasn't present on any of them.   
  
"Alright boys, what's say we have ourselves some fun. I'm afraid these infidels might've forgotten why they don't enjoy engaging Yun Harla when I was out last time."   
  
She heard laughter from Kyp's end of the conversation, but the laughter stopped quickly as the group of skips came back around, their target locks obviously aimed on the two X-Wings and clawcraft that occupied their views.   
  
"Two, Three, roll port...now!" Jaina jerked her stick left, causing her X-Wing to drop into a perfectly controlled roll. Quickly she jammed the stick forward at the same time, shooting under the Vong. Kyp and Jag were right behind her, their rolling crafts just as completely controlled.   
  
The scene before her was changed drastically as she target locked one of the skips ahead of her. Her finger jolted the trigger to the torpedoes, sending the first sizzling into the skip's shields. The craft ahead of her rocked and then exploded as the second torpedo met the hull of the craft and sent it hurling into the other one positioned just a bit too near. The explosion reaching from the first broke through the second's shields and the second skip exploded almost instantly.   
  
"Nice shot, One," Jag's voice called over the comm. as his own target exploded in similar fashion. Kyp's target was the last one to turn to space dust, but little notice was given it as the trio jolted their ships into finding their next targets. More skips came pouring through as Jaina herself was recognized as the Goddess with each group thinking they were the match for Yun Harla and her wingmen, but each time they were greeted with the failure of being torn from the system.   
  
****   
  
Jag watched Jaina's X-Wing as it twirled around a skip in a deadly dance, her lasers eating up its shields and eventually drawing a line of death through its hull. The laser line hit what must've been an engine- Jag couldn't see from his position- and the craft blew. Beyond it, Jag could make out the forms of the _Falcon_ and _Jade Shadow_ whipping along, leaving mayhem in their wake. The lightning guns gleaming from the old smuggling ship glared at the Vong ships they were aimed for, giving them a great view of color just before they exploded. Of course, you couldn't always count on the Vong viewing the beams from the _Falcon_ as beautiful as the only things they actually considered good was sacrifice and pain.   
  
He quickly targeted more skips ahead of him, speeding his clawcraft past Jaina's X-Wing to get in for a closer attack. The skip dived seconds before it was hit, but Jag just dove after it, his focus locked. His concentration proved well used when the skip blew. The battle debris swirling around him did little to obstruct his view of his squadmates.   
  
Rouge squadron was some ways away, dealing very nicely- as usual- with the attempts of the Vong. Blackmoon squadron was causing as much destruction as the _Falcon_ was managing. Beyond that, TIEs were zooming through, their enhanced weaponry frying the Vong in their paths.   
  
"One, we've got more company incoming fast," he said over the comm. None of his emotion leaked through his Chiss military calm; this is what he was trained to do. He was an officer and a pilot and he was here to do his job- and do it well.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**  
  
"One, we've got more company incoming fast." Jag's stiff voice filtered through the curses and idle battle talk to be heard very clearly by Wedge Antilles.   
  
The New Republic General was seated in front of one of the tactical boards, a headset on that was allowing him to listen to what was going on within the main New Republic comm frequency. His eyes darted to the tactical screen they had momentarily left and he froze in horror at the sight of more skips appearing on the screen. He was a Corellian. He didn't care about odds. But just because he didn't care about the odds didn't mean that they weren't doing their best to stack high against him.   
  
With a curse, Wedge realized he was doing absolutely nothing to help sort out what was going on. Up to that point, the Vong hadn't been posing much of a threat. The reason behind it became painfully evident as he realized why. The number of coralskippers surrounding Twin Suns squadron was enough to make him dizzy. The twelve crafts, labeled Twins One through Twelve, were being sliced into trios. The scene was quickly turning into what looked like a pack of nexus diving on their prey. Wedge cursed again then began searching the battle area for sight of 'free' ships. He tapped in a new comm. frequency, this time coming up with the private frequency of Colonel Gavin Darklighter.   
  
"Rogue Lead, this is Control. Twins needs backup, and they need it now. Finish off whatever you have left and move it," Wedge spoke into the comm.   
  
He heard the double click of the comm. that signified signifying Gavin had heard and was responding. He didn't seem to be the only one responding to the attack on the Goddess. Wedge grimaced as he saw Jaina's X-Wing darting and dancing around the red plasma being aimed at her way from the skips. He knew how well that girl could fly, but even the best of the best broke down after they were hounded long enough. Wedge's fingers itched to be pulsing the release on proton torpedoes in an X-Wing, but he kept the desire under control. Blackmoon squadron had moved around and was eating away at the outer circle of skips that had surrounded Twin Suns. The _Falcon_ was coming in from the opposite side of Blackmoon, its moves doing just as much as the squadron of twelve. The Rogue squadron fighters were closing in fast on their marked targets, lasers and torpedoes killing one after another of the skips. And the rest of the battlefield was littered with the remains of skips and other damaged ships while the remaining squadrons were having a field day on the Vong that were sent out to distract them.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Jaina jerked her stick to the right, rolling her X-Wing just as a bolt of plasma was released at the point she'd just been. She gritted her teeth, watching her tactical screen for signs that this wasn't the point in her life were she'd have to go down fighting. They had help, but the question was if that help would be able to break through the ranks in time. Jaina let out a string of curses in a variety of languages, well aware that those she'd just voiced would've made her father blush. Looks like she'd just won their little war of the curses.   
  
"Shavit!" Jaina recognized her own voice as plasma from one of the skips hit one of her wings. A quick glance to her displays told her that her shields had held against the attack. She had only glanced down for a second, but in that time a skip had decided it had the ability to run her through. The Vong coralskipper was coming head on and Jaina held her finger over the trigger for lasers. The dovin basal on the skip darkened and Jaina launched two torpedoes, one right after the other. A red-orange light lit up the area maybe a hundred meters in front of her as the skip exploded into space dust. However, the small victory meant nothing. Abruptly her mother's words came to her head as she continued trying to fight her way out of the situation. _'Fight until you can fight no longer, then exhaust the enemy chasing you, and turn and fight some more.'_ And quite suddenly, an idea came to her head.   
  
"Two and Three, get your sorry butts over here and help me out." Abruptly, Jaina pulled a 90 degree angle turn, not an easy feet in an X-Wing, and then flipped her X-Wing up on its tail, slamming her stick forward.   
  
*****   
  
Han stared at his comm as he heard his eldest child's voice leak through. Her string of curses was enough to leave him dumbfounded for the moment, but he got over it quickly as Jaina's voice and the word 'Shavit' came across the comm once more. Han glanced over at Leia as she sat in the copilot's seat, her face locked on the situation before her. Though they couldn't see more than the indistinct shapes of crafts dancing in between the blazing laser and plasma fire, he knew one of the crafts out there was his daughter's. And he knew that another one of them belonged to Jagged Fel. If he achieved nothing else in the entire battle, he would want it to be to get both free from harm. Han grimaced to himself even as he set the _Falcon_ forward into the fight. He suddenly had a reason to save the Fel kid's engines: his daughter. Even if Jaina got out of the battle scene, she would dive right back in at risk of death and a court martial if Jag Fel wasn't clear. The same was true for Jag, he knew, so that left him with a simple order: get both Jaina and the Fel kid clear. Anything less and the other would dive back in to risk death again.   
  
Glancing out of the main viewport, Han caught sight of the Rogue Squadron X-Wings skimming around the Vong crafts, firing away at them and tearing them out of the fight. Only a few dozen remained. Han grinned at the thought; it was remarkable how much his Corellian good sense at odds remained after so much abuse. _No matter,_ he grinned to himself, _the Vong will rue the day they pegged our galaxy either way._   
  
*****   
  
Approximately half a standard hour later, Jagged Fel was jumping from his clawcraft's cockpit to the hanger floor. He never thought he'd be so happy to be back on the _Ralroost_, but after the skirmish he'd just taken part in, he was glad that the Star Destroyer was the place he was currently calling home. He began checking over his clawcraft once he'd gotten his flight gloves and helmet off. A quick glance around the hanger told him that every one of the Twin Suns crafts and their pilots had come in. It was pretty remarkable, considering they'd been facing horrible odds. _Of course,_ his Corellian self reminded him, _odds don't count._ He abruptly stopped checking his craft as he caught sight of the figures near Jaina's X-Wing or, rather, the lack thereof. Two mechanics were busy moving around under it, one having pushed a ladder up to its side, but Jag couldn't make out the form of anyone moving down the ladder. Cursing the fact that he couldn't run over to find out what was up, he went back to looking at his ship, not finding nearly the expected amount of relief as he finished checking the Clawcraft over. He was sure he could've done a better job, but his mind wasn't on taking care of his craft right now. Rather, it was more concerned with finding a moment alone with Jaina.   
  
Unconsciously, Jag glanced over once more to Jaina's craft. Her droid was now disappearing off to recharge and- Jag's heart leapt- Jaina was emerging from the X-Wing. Four ladder rungs from the bottom, Jaina released the sides and jumped gracefully to the durasteel hanger below. Jag shoved his flight gloves into his helmet then tucked his helmet under his arm as he walked purposefully out of the hanger, now desperate for a cold shower before he had a chance to check in on Jaina. Colonel Celchu would be waiting to debrief her anyway.   
  
Fifteen minutes after he left the hanger, Jag was walking into his quarters. The room was, as usual, immaculately clean, none of his side projects littering the tabletop. His desk was as neat as would be expected and, all in all, there seemed to be nothing out of line. Jag set his helmet down on the table and walked into the 'fresher, desperate for his shower.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Jaina desperately tired not to sway on her feet as she stood there 'listening' to Tycho's debriefing. Realizing that the sudden lack of Tycho's voice meant she was to salute and leave, she did just that. She left the Colonel's office and walked towards her quarters, not even bothering to offer Kyp a scathing remark as he fell into step just behind her. Her fingers easily punched in the code to the control panel and the door rolled back, allowing her access to her room.   
  
"'Night," Kyp said, walking past to his own quarters. Her only reply was a nod.   
  
_It was ugly today, that's for sure._ With a sigh, Jaina sat down on the nearest object that could be termed a chair. Using the Force to send her helmet to the table, she pulled off her boots and walked towards the 'fresher.   
  
She emerged ten minutes later, dressed now in a tank top, sweat pants and towel over her wet hair. Jaina hardly noticed as her feet carried her towards her bed, the only sound she emitted was a huffed sigh as she landed squarely in the center of her bed. The towel holding her still-wet hair fell away as her head hit the pillow and Jaina let out a breath of air. There was only one way this could get any better...   
  
The door buzzer interrupted Jaina's thoughts. Grumbling at having her beauty rest disturbed, she didn't even bother sending out a Force probe as she stalked over to the door. Her fist pounded the control panel and the door rushed back. Jaina opened her mouth to give a Goddess-like reception of annoyance but didn't even get that far. Her mouth was taken possession of before she even managed to speak the first word. After a minute, Jag released Jaina but kept her in the circle of his loose embrace. Jaina felt a coy smile begin to creep over her features as she took a handful of Jag's shirt and pulled him into her room. A quick check of the Force told her that no one was watching in the hallway. After searching further, Jaina's smile brightened as she found that Kyp was peacefully asleep and her family was safely talking. _Elsewhere._  
  
Jag was looking down at her, his face broken by a small smile. It may not have been noticeable to most people, but Jaina picked up on it right away. One hand reached up behind his head and the other rest on his shoulder as she pulled his head down again for another kiss. The sensation of the point where their bodies touched was like fire and ice all at once, but neither of them pulled away until the need for air become too great. While Jaina was taking in a deep breath, Jag was carefully unfurling her fingers that were still entwined in his shirt.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jacen Solo was well aware that he was acting completely out of character, jumping up and down like a lunatic; not that he wasn't one, being a Solo and all, but still. He caught sight of General Antilles looking at him curiously and realized just then how truly mad he must look. Before he could offer more than the cocky Solo half-grin, his mother and father were dragging him out of the room. The look on his dad's face, though it was grease stained and battle-wrought, was one of inexplicable jubilation. Not only had they won the battle, even with Jaina putting her self at risk once more- go figure- but it had been the first time the Vong had actually taken what they had left and retreated, recalling the coralskippers to their worldships.   
  
One quick look around the room told him that no one would be protesting his absence or that of his father or mother. The three Solos, led by Han, of course, walked off towards the elder Solos' apartments. The door slid back and the family unit headed inside. Jacen's first thought was that the rooms were devoid of people. A second inspection showed his aunt and uncle waiting for them at the table. Luke sat at the far end, his head bent slightly as he listened to his wife's words. He seemed about ready to reply when they both glanced to the entering Solos.   
  
He glanced at his father, a bit confused as to why the true extent of his Corellian background wasn't making an especial racket. Han shrugged under his brother-in-law's and son's joined gazes, as if he felt them penetrating his skin. Leia stepped past her husband and son to hug her brother. Mara, always the figurehead of independence, remained free from the hugging business, managing to be kept free of the hugging on the whole and succeeding at it much better than either Han or Jacen.   
  
Deciding he didn't need to hear the usual banter of his family at this moment Jacen sighed and walked to the table where his Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara had been sitting. He was in a good mind to comment straight off, cutting to the power cables as his twin would say, but he waited for his parents to sit down. When he chanced a glance at his uncle again, Jacen found that he had adopted the blank face often portrayed by Jedi.   
  
"I'll be direct with this. The furball today went worse than the Vong would've liked, but that wasn't the only place attacked. It seems that Shimmra has gotten the Vong warriors to overlook the fighting one-on-one rule. Hapes Cluster was attacked. We received a message directly from Tenel Ka as soon as our communications were back up. They were apparently hit hard, not to mention they didn't have the support of space squadrons at their disposal. While Zenoma Sekot may have joined the war, we must also remember that while Sekot should tip the scales dramatically, the planet mass cannot be everywhere at once." Luke stopped talking to allow that much to sink in. Jacen sat, staring at the table, completely stunned. Hapes Cluster. That meant Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka and her people had been attacked.   
  
"As we all know, Tenel Ka is a Jedi Knight as well as Queen Mother of Hapes. This means that it will not look as highly out of place for new transports to be showing up there. If the Vong continue to monitor the sector, the arrival of new ships will be expected. From what we've come to understand in total, Iella's managed to get the New Republic to devote some resources to the Hapans to aid in the recovery from their attack, as it wasn't just the fleet that was attacked, but the planet as well. We want to put a dozen or so Jedi on those transports. That way we can give the Queen Mother more protection while getting to the bottom of other reports we've had of Peace Brigade movement from the sector."   
  
His uncle looked as if he was ready to go on, but Mara interrupted him. "Farmboy, get to the point. Don't ramble as if this is a Council meeting. We don't have that kind of time to waste if we want to contact four more Jedi today."   
  
If the hard glare of the former Emperor's Hand was enough to send military men of might to hide in fear, it certainly worked well on her spouse. Luke nodded sheepishly, not bothering to offer up a remark defending himself to her claims; as was the order of things in the Skywalker and Solo family. The men were in charge until the women were annoyed enough to stop playing along. Then the faults of one of them became the faults of them all and when the women in the family included a lightsaber-capable Yuuzhan Vong goddess with an incredibly quick temper, a former Emperor's Hand and a willful Alderaanian Princess, you're odds weren't too high of getting away unscathed.   
  
"Fine, I'll cut to the power cables then, as Jaina would put it. We originally wanted both Jaina and Jacen," he indicated to Jacen as he spoke his name, "to go, but Wedge quickly stomped on the idea of sending Jaina; that was something we should've been able to see, considering there were millions of reasons she shouldn't leave. As for you, Jacen," Jacen met his stare this time, "the other Jedi along with Mara and me, not to mention Tenel Ka, think that it would be good if you went. Your Vongsense will be able to alert you to the movements of the Vong better than scanners can, and at this point, Hapes needs all the help it can get."   
  
Han, who had remained silent all through the talk, decided that it was now his turn to speak. "Just wait one minute, Luke. You told Leia and me that you weren't gong to be sending our kids on missions for a while. Besides, you're making it out to be that the only thing Jacen's worth in this was is his Vongsense-"   
  
But Jacen shook his head. Maybe it was the Force, maybe it was the simple fact that he wanted to do something new, but whatever it was, he agreed with this mission. "No, Dad, it's okay. I know you'd rather keep the family close to 'home' right now, but I think Uncle Luke has a point. I'd be more help, in the long run, to the Hapans."   
  
His father stared at him, mouth gape, and gaze drawn out. His mother calmly and silently put one finger under her husband's jaw and pushed it closed. Han swallowed, seeming to realize his actions weren't called for- that was something new- and he shook his head sharply.   
  
"Look, I understand you want to do something in this war, but you don't need to do it on Hapes, do you?" His obviously didn't have much of an argument, if he was jumping to the guilt trip this early on in the discussion.   
  
Jacen looked over at his aunt and uncle once more, his gaze searching both of theirs. He found in them what he was looking for, though he couldn't say exactly what that something was. His uncle seemed to understand his conclusion and nodded. Jacen vaguely heard his father sigh, but ignored it.   
  
"The transports to Hapes are leaving in 48 hours' time. As I understand it, Rogue squadron is hosting a party tonight, so we may as well wait to enjoy that and then wait to be sober again. Thank you, Jacen. Han," Luke nodded once to Han, "Leia," he nodded again to his twin, and then the Skywalkers left the apartment.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Rogue lounge was just about as crowded as one would imagine. Everyone not in bacta tanks or the medward was present. The Rogues, ever the party hosts, were mixing colorful concoctions behind the bar that, Jaina assumed, must have quite a few types of alcohol. The sight of her father taking one of these suicide mixtures and then another, handing it to Wedge, made her chuckle softly. It would figure that the bartender would to put some serious alcohol in a drink for a Corellian to even consider saying he didn't want to have more than five after the evening was over.   
  
Jaina walked over towards the pair of Generals, both of whom were obviously too interested in guessing the contents of the mixture they were drinking to notice her approaching. She stood right behind then and wasn't disappointed. Her father turned around, smiling at her.   
  
"Jaina!" Even so early in the night, his voice was growing heavy. The ends of his words were slurred around, as if he weren't sure how to end them.   
  
Wedge looked up, his eyes unfocused slightly, trying to comprehend the majority of the surroundings but at last getting Jaina in focus. She raised her eyebrows at both Corellians, shaking her head slightly. "Wedge, this has nothing to do with you." Wedge gave a dim smile and turned tipsily back towards the bar. Jaina's expression changed to a hard glare at her father. "You were planning on telling me _when_, exactly, that my twin was leaving?"   
  
Watching her father's face contort as he attempted to think through the haze of his alcohol-intoxicated mind would have been almost funny enough to get Jaina to laugh under normal circumstances. At current moment, however, she was not under 'normal' circumstances. It was more like a 'Goddess-on-Warpath' moment.   
  
Han began to speak, forming the words carefully so as to not slur them. "Jay, don look at me like it's my fault. Talk t'your uncle over it."   
  
She cast a scrutinizing glare over him, debating the actual weight of his words, she at last turned on her heal to head to the rec rooms. She could sense her aunt and uncle through the force as they sparred in one of the side rooms. Jaina walked into the room, going to stand behind the transparisteel barrier to watch in the room. In between on of Mara's blocks and attacks, Jaina felt a brush of her former master through the Force. Jaina returned the brush, attaching to it the image of a severe storm.   
  
It was maybe another minute before Mara turned her lightsaber off. Luke followed the example, a bit hesitantly lest Mara be feigning. He opened his mouth and appeared to say something, though Jaina wasn't really listening to what. Mara didn't even bother to respond but walked to where Jaina was now standing in the doorway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mara watched her niece as the she stood there, her short form seemingly taller, as if she were truly filling the doorframe she stood in. A simple prod through the old Master-apprentice bond was enough to show that Jaina was just a little bit more than mad. Without turning, she knew Luke was close behind her. She paused, waiting for her husband to catch up, and then turned back to Jaina.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked tentatively, though she privately had a very good idea of what was wrong.   
  
The girl turned pilot turned Jedi turned Goddess glared at her, her brown eyes brazenly challenging Mara to continue with the 'stupid' act. So, complying as necessary, Mara turned into something as close to the Emperor's Hand as she cared to right now. Before she could utter a demand from her new mindset, Jaina spoke, her voice leveled in something like barely controlled rage.   
  
"Why the Kriff wasn't I either told about this little Hapan run or even invited along?" At once, Mara turned back into her 'Aunt/Mother' mode and jabbed a playful yet informative finger at Luke. He turned to face her, his eyes plainly labeled with a half-joking half-serious sense of betrayal. Mara gave him a pleasant smile and then walked over to grab a towel to wipe her sweaty face on, leaving him to deal with his rather ticked niece.   
*****   
Jacen's mind was still on Borleias even as the ship he was on began it's decent through Hapes' atmosphere. Per orders of the Queen Mother herself, the ships were to go to a royal docking bay near the palace. He was glad that he wasn't required to deal with being up in the cockpit to fly the ship, as he might've been asked to. Instead, he let his mind wander back to the clatter and turmoil revolving around his leaving the other planet.   
  
His twin had been mad, he knew that, but she'd talked first to their uncle, then with their parents again. Somehow, he was yet to find the way, they had managed to get Jaina to accept something close to reason. It was a skill he still had to learn, but he definitely would like to have it in the event that it could be used to his advantage.   
  
The fact that the ship he was on- he couldn't remember its name off the top of his head- was already on the ground and the sounds of the ramp going down jolted Jacen from his thoughts. How had they already landed without his noticing the touch down? No matter. He was scheduled to be the first of twelve Jedi on planet from the Borleias transports and, so far, everything was as planned.   
  
He walked down the ramp, not failing to notice the ship's surroundings. Well, more like the people who'd come to greet the ships. Women who looked like handmaidens were standing in front of another figure that appeared to be arguing quite forcefully with a royal guard. The red-clad man seemed to give up and stepped back with a respectful bow. Tenel Ka, as graceful as she ever had been, strode forward, a pleased grin on her face at having 'won' a debate she easily could've pulled a huge extent of rank in. She bade the captain of the vessel a polite nod and a flick of her hand sent mechanics checking it over. Then the Queen Mother and her barrage of handmaidens stopped in front of Jacen. He executed a bow, grinning as he looked back at her face.   
  
"You will never change, will you friend Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked him, half-joking, half-serious.   
  
The true Solo grin he'd inherited all too easily jumped to life on his face and he inclined his head in a half nod. "Not at all, Tenel Ka. Or," he cast her a joking look before continuing, "should I stick to 'Your Majesty'?"   
  
His comment was promptly rewarded with Tenel Ka's hand whapping him across the head. Rubbing the spot where she'd hit him, he feigned pain even as he offered her his arm. She took it with the ease that only came with too much practice and led him off, chatting about old times, into the palace.   
  
*****   
  
The Twin Suns crafts were floating lazily in the Naboo system, and while they were giving every impression of being a calm and unconcerned squadron that was just a bit too far from space, Jaina couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be jumped upon at any second. The planets in this system were unoccupied, as far as anyone knew, and it wasn't as though Jaina would be able to sense the Vong in the Force anyway. No, it was more a worry that the refugee ship they'd been sent to retrieve would have some sort of Yuuzhan Vong tracking device on it and they'd be jumped the second the ship entered the system. The ship itself was coming from Kessel. It had then moved to Gamorr, rather than cut through the Vong invasion route. It's next jump would take it here, to the Naboo system, and Twin Suns' current mission was to see the refugees safely to Borleias.   
  
About to ask Cappie to send a message to Zero-One and Kyp, a red blip on her tactical display drove the thoughts from her mind. The Vong didn't even need to wait for a refugee ship, it seemed. The size of the blip indicated that this was a worldship. Next second, the worldship's coralskipper squadrons had begun to fill the space area around it. With a curse that didn't carry over her closed comm, Jaina watched as three dozen skips poured into space on the not-quite far side of the system.   
  
Jaina clicked on her comm. "Split into trios and see that you watch each other's backs. We're not here to have a little rendezvous with the Vong; we're here to collect a refugee ship and bring it back to base. Kills don't matter today; the only thing I'm worried about is returning with a full squadron."   
  
Eleven clicks confirmed they understood her words. Jaina stretched out in the Force, brushing each of her pilot's minds momentarily before she latched onto Kyp's Force presence. All of her pilots were calm and ready. This is what they'd been trained to do, after all.   
  
The thirty-six coralskippers split into groups of nine, each of them aiming towards a trio. Knowing she wouldn't have to worry about the performances of her squadron, Jaina turned her attention in full to the coralskipper that seemed to be leading the group aimed towards she, Jag and Kyp. The stuttering laserfire she sent raining towards the skip was quick to bring up and then destroy the dovin basin's gravity void. Even as she poured laserfire into the skip, Jaina watched as one of Kyp's proton torpedoes collided with the skip, just over the blackened point her fire had concentrated.   
  
Jag, Kyp, and Jaina all alternated firing lasers and missiles, taking no time at all to knock out six of the nine skips directing their attention to them. The ease at which they were destroyed, however, set alarm bells off in Jaina's head. This was a suicide run. The Vong had more up their sleeves. Another coralskipper burst to her left, leaving two now. Jaina launched a proton torpedo at one of the remaining skips just as space pseudoshifted and the refugee vessel came insystem. With a curse, she watched as the worldship's exterior was suddenly surrounded with more squadrons. And these wouldn't be the suicide pilots this time.   
  
"Twin Suns, leave whatever you've got left. Get to that refugee ship," Jaina ordered calmly over the comm. Another look at her tactical screen showed the newly launched skips steadily heading toward the refugee ship. There were only three skips remaining from the original three squadrons sent to give them target practice. Or, more likely, waste their ammunition.   
  
The squadron arrived seconds before the Vong coralskippers did. Though there was chatter coming over the comm. know, Jaina paid it no heed. This would just be her squadron's usual 'battle talk' consisting of things like 'nice shot, seven!' and 'roll port, ten!' and nothing more. Jaina focused instead on knocking out dovin basins and then the skips they guarded. After a minute or so of heated skirmish, Jaina spoke into the commclutter once more.   
  
"Alright Twins, let's get this refugee ship back to Borleias _now_." She heard the consenting replies of her squadron members before she changed frequencies to the one Cappie gave her as the refugee ship's. "_Spice Runner_, this is Twin Suns Leader. We're here to escort you back to Borleias. My astromech has just sent over the coordinates for your jump, so make sure you've got a clear path out of system. Change over to the New Republic frequency to get the countdown."   
  
"Acknowledged, Twin Suns Leader."   
  
Satisfied with the response, Jaina changed over to her original frequency as she dodged another bolt of plasma. Her only problem was that, thanks to her attention being divided in too many ways, another plasma bolt was waiting to intercept her maneuver. Cappie blatted emphatically and then began to whistle profusely, his voice getting steadily higher. Checking her systems over quickly, Jaina cursed herself silently.   
  
_Smart move, Goddess._ Kyp Durron's voice rang through her head. Though normally not hostile to it, Jaina shoved his words off.   
  
_Shut it, Durron._ She heard the sounds off Kyp's silent laughter and was about to jab back at it when she spotted a straying plasma bolt headed towards one of the Spire Runner's engines. Without thinking it through, Jaina jerked her X-Wing up to take the hit instead. As soon as she did it, Cappie whistled sharply in alarm, not his jibes as before, but now true panic. Her course already set beyond her control, she quickly spoke to Kyp in the Force.   
  
_Kyp, get the squad and the refugees back to Borleias. I'm going to see if I can't use the Force to cushion my landing..._ She broke off as the planet's atmosphere and gravity began pulling her X-Wing through at an increasingly speedy rate. Starboard S-foils in ruins, Jaina used the Force as best she could to keep her craft from spiraling out of control into the dense foliage of the planet.   
  
*****   
  
"Twin Suns, let's get these refugees to Borleias. Jump on my mark." Jag registered Kyp's voice plainly through the comm. This would be the first time in a long while that he didn't listen to direct orders. Fortunately, he'd already developed his Rebel mindset enough for it to dismiss the going against Kyp's orders, as simply 'he's not my superior'. He flew his clawcraft under the refugee ship and pushed it full throttle towards the planet Jaina's X-Wing had disappeared into. Seconds after he'd broken the atmosphere, his comm went silent. Twin Suns and the refugees had made their jump. Now his only concerns were Vong ground parties, if they'd seen the crafts go down, and finding Jaina.  
  
The planet wasn't exactly dark and dreary, but it definitely wouldn't have been Jag's first choice when it came to landing zones. The trees were packed thick and dense, making it almost impossible to find the path the X-Wing had taken. Until Jag saw the smoke, that is. Heart hammering the blood in his ears, he urged his clawcraft onward. The smoke, though just a thin line of it, came from underneath the tree line, but Jag didn't dive straight into it. The indent in the constant treetop level was enough to show him where Jaina crashed.   
  
The clawcraft slowed as the break neared and then it drifted lower, underside now skimming the leaves. Jag's first glance into the clearing told him that the tree line really wasn't as dense as it appeared. At this moment, however, he couldn't have cared if this planet was a twin of Kashyyyk. He turned his clawcraft down the already cleared way and, in spite of himself, grimaced at the view before him. Under the trees was rock, though he didn't know how the trees were growing so well, and then, rolled on it's side, was Jaina's X-Wing near the edge of the clearing. The smoke was rising from the engines that were pressed into the ground.   
  
As calmly as he could, Jag landed his clawcraft in the limited space provided. It was a tight enough fit, but at least there was room at all. Even before his engines had finished powering down, he jumping to the ground below, his helmet left in the cockpit. Anxious steps carried Jag around the X-Wing until he came to the transparisteel canopy. Or what had been the transparisteel canopy. Reason was forced from his mind at the sight of one of Jaina's hands hanging through the jagged remains of it.   
  
The next second he was standing next to the cockpit of the X-Wing, looking in on the remains of Jaina's fighter. First things first, he got her out of the ruined cockpit. As gently as possible, he carried her away from the wreckage and towards his craft. Jag set her down on the ground right next to one of the claws and then climbed back in his cockpit, searching around for the medpak. Finding it, he scrambled back down and knelt by her side again.   
  
Jaina's breathing was shallow and irregular, and threatening to stop at each breath from what he heard thus far. Her right hand had gone through the broken transparisteel and was covered in blood. Other than the hand, she didn't appear to have too much damage. Carefully, he pulled her flight helmet off and nearly fell back in surprise. Blood was spattered all through her hair and it definitely wasn't all coming from the cut on her cheek. Jag turned the helmet over, looking inside. The interior lining was crimson and at the back was a crack in the helmet itself. Cursing mentally, Jag opened the medpac and pulled out a few bacta patches. Three went to various large cuts on her hand and another went to her cheek.   
  
Next, Jag had the medscanner, running a check on her bones. The heel of the hand that had gone through the transparisteel was broken and the only thing he could add to that list was a rib.   
  
Jag glanced at Jaina's face once more, wondering how in the universe he was going to get her back to Borleias without causing more damage to her head. Deciding he had to find out if there was anything he could do anyway, he lifted Jaina's limp form into something like sitting position, careful as to how he moved her head. Once he had her firmly settled, arm wrapped around the front of her shoulders to keep her from falling, he looked at the back of her head. Diagonally above her left ear was what looked like a good deal of blood starting to clot. Grimacing, he let her lean against the clawcraft and turned back to the medpak. A particularly loud burst of noise on his comm jolted him from running autopilot.   
  
"Jag...Jag...are you there? Come on, Jag, kriffin' koochoo, answer!" Kyp's voice rang through the comm as Jag climbed back in the cockpit. Blinking slightly, he glanced to his chrono, wondering it they could really be back at Borleias by now. No, only an hour and a half had gone by. Meaning that they were about to make their second jump. Punching the comm on, he replied to Kyp's ever-increasing cursed demands.   
  
"What do you want, Kyp, as this isn't exactly the best time."   
  
"Oh, and when would be a good time, Fel? I realize that I'm not exactly part of your list of superiors, but what in Kessel's name prompted you to go down after her?" Kyp's voice came back as soon as his had gone out over the comm. Any other time of day, Jag would've been only too happy to correct Kyp's thinking with his Corellian answers. Right now though, he was more concerned about getting back out to Jaina.   
  
"How about 'Jaina wouldn't be alive if I hadn't'? Look, you need to get that ship to Borleias. Tell General Antilles what happened and that I'm going to try and see if I can't get us back to base." He heard Kyp sigh audibly, then a click of the comm for confirmation. Jag didn't wait to hear if Kyp had anything else to say. Instead, he got back out of the cockpit, going back to Jaina. She appeared to have fallen off in sleep again, but no sleep ever looked so unnatural. Her breathing coming in ragged, jolting breaths, Jag did the only thing he could logically at the moment. He put away the medpak and then climbed back to the ground.   
  
Scooping Jaina up once more, he managed to climb back in his cockpit- which was now moving towards the cramped side. How he'd managed to climb in carrying her, he didn't know, but he was more than a little relieved that he could. He settled in his seat, trying to find the most comfortable position for himself, and then Jaina's limp form. All settled, he began powering up his engines again. Jaina's head had been resting on his shoulder for the past few minutes and, with a sense of foreboding washing over him, Jag realized that her head injury had not yet begun to close over. All he could do, as he lifted his clawcraft into the now Vong-free space, was hope she'd make it back to Borleias.   
  
*****   
  
Innumerous light years away, the royal party halted at a flare of 'light'. Light was the only thing to call it without going into tremendous detail. But whatever it was, it hit Jacen like the _Falcon_ in the head. He'd only felt that same Force-release once before: on Myrkr, with Anakin.   
  
Jacen staggered backwards into the wall, bent double as if in tremendous pain. One of his hands gripped across his stomach, the other splayed through his hair. With tremendous effort, he blocked out the magnitude of the pain, unable to dull it all. There was only one person who could relay to him that much emotion or feeling: Jaina.  
  
Kyp gaped at the blankness that was suddenly seeping through his Force sense. There was an abrupt hole, something he couldn't explain. It took him a minute to realize that he was standing blankly in the middle of the mess hall, his food splattered over the floor, and just about everyone watching him. But he didn't even care. He continued searching what he knew was his Force presence and suddenly realized what was missing. The sharp contact of durasteel to his knees should've jolted him to his senses, but the pain didn't even register. Instead, he was dimly aware that he was letting loose a cry of utter grief, more a dagger of his pain relayed in wordless sound. Through the haze surrounding him, he didn't even recognize the figures being thrown away from him do to his sudden release of power. Only when a cool hand came across his down-turned forehead did he call the power back in. And it was only then that words registered. Jaina.   
  
As if the entirety of the universe had just sped back up, Kyp stared through his fingers to the metal floor, aware of Mara Jade's hand on his shoulder, Luke's on his forehead. All he cared about right now was knowing if Jaina was okay. He knew though that he might only disappoint himself if he feigned blind belief that Jaina had only passed out or something similar. This was not the time to cloud the truth with pretty lies just to make himself happy and hopeful. With a sickening wrench of his stomach, he allowed the understanding to enter that Jaina might not even be coming home.   
  
Unwilling to do more than walk out of the mess hall to his rooms, he pushed himself to his feet, his head reeling, as though he'd been lightheaded. The sensation was not one he usually enjoyed, but right now it was a welcome feeling, a feeling of numbness that focused his whole mind on it, not allowing it to think off into the dark alleyways of intricate thought. Like what had happened to Jaina. No, he didn't even need to start the thinking there. It was too much to think of, too much to try to comprehend. And too much of this war was hitting home. He didn't need it to hit home, not now. Not today. Not like this...   
  
*****   
  
Wedge looked up as the lieutenant called him over to the screen. A lone blip was making its way towards the newly reestablished base. Immediately, without having to request information for the lieutenant, Wedge knew who it was. Jag had finally come back. Hopefully his mission would be marked by success in bringing home Jaina Solo. Realizing he was staring blankly at the screen and that the lieutenant was waiting for instructions, Wedge broke out of his reverie.   
  
"Tell Colonel Fel to land at the main docking bay. A med team will be waiting there, among other personnel."   
  
The officer nodded and at once got on the comm. Wedge turned away and quickly brought his comm to his mouth, calling down to the med bay. That call over and done with quickly, he walked over to where his wife was talking with another officer. Waiting for her to finish, he then pulled her towards the door, explaining as he did so.   
  
"Jag's just come in. Jaina's fighter isn't with him, so I'm hoping that he somehow managed to fly back with her in that cockpit of his." Iella, who'd been ready to ask Wedge what the Sith he thought he was doing, dragging her away from her work, abruptly nodded and moved to match his stride.   
  
It didn't take them long to reach the docking bay. The medical team that Wedge had requested minutes earlier was already there, repulsor sled with them along with other medical equipment that Wedge really didn't have any desire to want to know about in any form of detail past its name. The clawcraft figure in the sky was growing steadily larger as the minutes progressed, silence pressing them. Abruptly, a door released off on the far side of the hanger, causing Wedge's attention to break off from Jag's fighter to the noise instead.   
  
Kyp Durron was striding through the door, Jedi robes billowing out behind him. Hurrying after him were Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. Kyp, glancing out to the approaching clawcraft, huffed visibly and then led the small party of Jedi Masters over towards the military personnel present. Seconds after the Jedi and Wedge had exchanged tense nods, the clawcraft entered the hanger, landing perfectly- but of course- and then beginning its powering down sequence. Kyp had started forward about as soon as the craft had touched solid durasteel. Wedge glanced quickly to the Masters Skywalker, wondering if the other Master should be stopped. Luke merely shook his head to Wedge, enough of an indication that it was fine to let Kyp go.   
  
Once the clawcraft had completely powered down, Wedge saw Iella flick her hand in the direction of the fighter. The med team walked forward to the other side of it. Kyp Durron was holding a hardly-conscious Jaina Solo in his arms, a look of intense relief on his face. Had Wedge not heard about the earlier explosion on the Jedi Master's behalf, he would've thought it entirely insane for Kyp to be happy about having Jaina returned in the condition she was presently. A moment later, Jag jumped down to the hanger floor, going over to stand next to Kyp.   
  
The Jedi Master's face was now peacefully blank and Wedge recognized the look immediately as one of attunement to the Force. The just-noticed wound on Jaina's head began to slow in its bleeding. It took a few more seconds, but it eventually stopped altogether. Jaina wasn't the only one who looked like they could use some time in the medward. While he didn't appear to be physically injured, Jag looked positively exhausted. Typical of a rescue mission, but it was nonetheless the truth.   
  
Wedge looked over at Kyp again to see him putting Jaina's now-limp form onto the repulsor sled. From the look on her face, Wedge guessed that she had been put into a Jedi Healing trance. Before Jag could sneak out, as he appeared to be trying his hand at, Wedge caught him by the shoulder. "Jag, you're going to the medward too. I don't care if they release you immediately after, you're going."   
  
His nephew looked ready to argue, but then, wisely in Wedge's opinion, snapped his mouth shut and offered a crisp salute. Jag walked off after the repulsor sled and Wedge watched him go, shaking his head slowly. Whatever Soontir had done to the boy, it certainly hadn't been to the best benefit. At last when it came to matters of using and not using rank.


End file.
